The Big Six
by FallenAngelsForever15
Summary: *SPOILERS* Annie has woken up, Reiner, Bertholdt, and Ymir has turned themselves in to the Survey Corps, and the Ape Titan has showed itself again with the threat of a titan army. Eren and the other titan shifters dream of the legend of the Big Six that speak of six monster shifting humans that will either bring humanity to its end or glory. The only question is, who's the sixth?


_**MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

_**The story has been revised, for the better of course. Do not hate me, trust me you will love it! Please enjoy it, it will be much better than the older and original.**_

**Well here's the new prologue, I know you'll love this much more ;), much more emotion, and a lot more detail (I hope).**

**Music:**

**M.I.N.E (End This Way) by FFDP**

**Prologue: Shattered**

Two years ago… It December 23rd, 849 when my heart shattered and hardened to its cold and hollow shell. Also known as two days before my birthday and wedding….

Katherine smiled as she pulled me along in the crowded streets of Wall Sina, the fair and rich gathered at every auction and store to only buy the best for loved ones for this year's holiday, every now and then she would accidently almost ram me into a random stranger, I would always narrowly miss, and happily returned the dirty looks shot at me. Katherine and I's boots crunched against the fresh snow that pillowed itself atop the rich pigs streets, meanwhile down home below it was always filthy and people were constantly killing one another and starving.

Katherine knew I hated this place, but she grew up here, and it was also the only place inside these cursed walls that held the last church of her ancient religion. The same church we were going to be married in, and though I may not be very religious, we both knew it was something her parents would have wanted _especially_ her grandfather and grandmother, so I agreed to be wed in there. She couldn't have been happier, and honestly I'd kill to keep that beautiful smile on her kind face.

She pulled me into an alley, I looked around confused, "um, Kathie, think the church is that way," I pointed to the street we just left.

She turned and winked, "this is a shortcut, trust me."

I didn't protest, glad to be rid of the crowds and snooty pigs.

Suddenly I was slammed into a wall by my dear fiancée, "you didn't hear a single thing I just said did you?"

I smiled slowly, "sorry not sorry."

She laughed and kissed me, slowly and steady, warmth filled my chest, and I put my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me. She pulled away, "oh no, we have no time, we have to go or Henge and Erwin will kill us for being too late."

I smirked and kissed her again, only to be pushed away, "oh come on Kathie, they will live."

She started to walk away, a slight attitude to her steps, shaking those oh so nice hips perfectly. Fucking tease.

She looked over her shoulder, "tell you what, if you bear this one last thing with me you can do whatever you want to do tonight."

I started to follow her, "whatever I want? Katherine Elise Pearce I'm in shock, aren't you supposed to wait 'till the night of your wedding to engage in such activities?" I mocked her, but knew that this wouldn't really bother her.

She snorted, "Yeah, we broke that rule long time ago babe, now come on."

"Took you two long enough," Henge huffed as she opened the door to the church to let us in, I shivered from the sudden warmth, but didn't mind. I moved to sit next to Erwin in a pew, not quite wanting to hear four eyes bitch about tardiness.

"What the heck were you two doing that took so long?" he muttered, pulling a flask out of his jacket and handed it to me, I unscrewed the top and took a whiff before handing it back, "I can tell you that I'm not drinking in church that's for fu-"

"And neither will you swear in church, correct Levi?" Katherine interrupted as she sauntered up the aisle, I smiled softly as I watched her, imagining her in a white gown doing such a thing in two days. Erwin nudged me, "whipped much? Seriously though, what took so long?"

I sat back, "too many pigs in the street blocking our way, serious bad traffic, plus Katherine got us a little lost," I rose my voice so she could hear me. She scoffed but said nothing as she continued inspecting with Henge.

"Can you imagine all the guests fitting in here?" Erwin waved a hand as if showing off the church, I looked around and shrugged, "more than enough for the invited guests, uninvited guests will have to listen to the ceremony from outside, or just simply wait if that isn't possible," Erwin laughed, "I still find it hard to believe the King himself is attending though, him and Katherine must be good friends."  
"Tch," I turned away, "the oh so high and mighty _King_," I spat with acid, "only wishes to bed Katherine and make her his, the man doesn't seem to understand a rejection. She's even getting married, you'd think he'd be able to take a hint."

Erwin shook his head and leaned forward, "he is the King, Levi, not many people reject him. Besides, if he manages to do such things which we both know isn't possible unless it was forced, I'm pretty sure he could get away with it."  
I snorted, "No he can't, he'd be dead."

Erwin looked surprised, "if you killed the man you'd get executed for sure."

I smiled slowly, "only if the MP's could get enough evidence it was me."

_**CRASH! BANG!**_

Erwin stopped immediately what he was going to say, we both stood and exited the pews meeting Katherine and Henge halfway at the aisle, "what the hell was that?" Henge breathed out, astonishment clear in her eyes. Katherine didn't correct the swear, she only looked at me with wide eyes, breathing a little heavy from the jump scare, "it came from the attic."

I looked around spotting a door in the back, I started walking, "I'll check it out."

A hand stopped me, "wait Levi, let me come," Katherine said.

I turned around, I smiled as I laid a hand on her cheek, feeling her smooth skin beneath my calloused hand, and I kissed her gently before pulling away, "Katherine I'll be fine. It's not like it's a titan or anything okay?"

I left her with that, feeling her hand slowly let go of the sleeve of my jacket.

I opened the dear, feeling a little annoyed that the door creaked loudly. Luckily it was the door that led upstairs, it was a dark stairway, only lit by whatever was lighting the attic. I moved cautiously up the stairs, watching the door for any movement. But nothing happened. I opened the door only to be met with a little room, a single window wide open on the other side, allowing the light of midday to shine through. Old furniture covered in sheets sat around, a table, dresser, bookcase, and chair. I was about to leave the room when something heavy collided to the back of my head…

I woke up to a teary eyed Henge, my head feeling like a damn titan just stepped on it, I sat up slowly as I looked around the now wrecked room. The bookcase was knocked over, chair on top the flipped table. The dressers sheet torn off, the wood with some broken splinters. I glanced at Henge, "what the fuck happened here?" I stood up as I continued looking around, noticing the bloody nail marks dragged across the ripped curtains at the window.

I looked at Henge when she didn't reply, now noticing the trembling bottom lip and tears, my heart sunk, "Henge…"

She looked away and sniffed, shaking with sobs, I knelt and grabbed her shoulders, "Henge what's wrong? Where's Erwin and Katherine?"

She shook her head, "Erwin is with the MP's…" she said slowly.

A fist grabbed my heart, "Where's Katherine?"

Henge didn't reply, I grew more anxious and furious as seconds ticked by. "Where the hell is she Henge!?"

"I don't know!" She screamed back, finally looking at me, "she came to get you, and suddenly there was screaming. Erwin and I went to help but the door was locked. She was fighting someone, but by the time we were able to kick down the door she was gone and you were unconscious on the floor." She started to cry more, no longer able to look at me.

I stood, "get your ass up, we're going to look for her."

When I found Erwin with two MP's they were already in the Karanese District, "This was the last district of Sina we didn't look," he said grimly, "we have to expand to Rose."

I only nodded, and mounted a horse, as I asked, "Who else is searching?"

"Practically all military personnel," a MP answered, "Garrison is already searching the south side of Rose, the Scouting Legion and Military Police combined and split to the rest, but we need more search squads to the north."

I nodded, and made way out of the city and into Rose, my heart racing.

_Please Katherine, please be okay. _

I wasn't sure what time it was, it was dark, I couldn't see for shit, and no sign for my missing fiancée, for Katherine. I had split up from my squad about two hours ago, and the temperature was dropping fast. Currently I was in a forest, and it was deadly silently. I moved my horse to a slow pace, hearing a croak, _"Le… vi…" _I stopped the stallion immediately, staring at this tree before me. It had blood splattered all over it, and on the floor it was even bloodier. I got off, looking around I started walking to the tree, my heart hammering, making it a little hard to breathe. I know I heard someone say my name- _squish._

I stepped back, kneeling to see what I stepped in, I moved my lantern to get a better view. My heart stopped.

Bloodied clothes, the Scouting Legion uniform, _Katherine's uniform, torn and bloodied. _

A cough sounded to my right, "Levi…"

I turned, and held back my cries, Katherine laid on her back, nude. My beautiful soon to be wife legs were bruised, her inner thighs especially, her back wore deep slashes, whip marks. The blood had stopped flowing.

I crawled to her side, afraid to touch her, "Katherine," I choked out, she smiled weakly, "you found me," she struggled to breath.

Hesitantly I flipped her slowly, and pulled her into my lap, and was met with a new horrified sight. Her stomach had been stabbed and cut violently, I seethed when I saw that the bruises on her inner thighs and breasts were hands mark. I choked to see the white fluid there too. I pulled off my cravat and started to wipe it off, "who did this to you?" I asked her, she only watched me, flinching when I touched a tender spot.

"I don't know," she started to cry, "I was blindfolded the second-," she started to cough out blood, "I entered that attic."

I brushed her tears away, and tried to keep my own back. "Was it just one?"

She shook her head, "no, I think four…?"

I carefully balanced her head in my lap, and took off my jacket, and shirt, not caring if now I only wore an undershirt. I pulled it over her, I moved her bangs out of her face, "you'll be okay. Help is on the way, and we'll get you to a medical b-"

"Levi," she cupped a hand on my cheek, "please, don't torture yourself, you and I both know I'm-"

"Don't," I looked her straight in the eye, "say it. You are not dying."

She was silent, before shifting herself up, I froze, and tried to get her to lie still. She pushed my hands away, and moved to sit in my lap, and rested her head on my shoulder. The whip marks started to bleed again, I moved the shirt on her to put pressure, but it was too much blood. A hand caught my attention, and her sweet lips.

"Levi don't," she breathed against my lips.

"I have to get the bleeding to stop," my lip started to quiver and I sniffed, "please Katherine I have t-"

"Levi," a broken cry came from her, "I'm dying, you saw how much blood I lost, I'm still losing it too, my stomach i-" she chocked and started to sob, "Levi I'm so sorry."

I made her look at me, "Kathie this isn't your fault, I will find who did this and I will kill them. But Katherine you can't," I finally let the tears go, "baby don't leave me, I need you please. You're all I have left," I kissed her, "we were supposed to get married and…"

We both looked at one another, and held onto each other tightly, "don't leave me…"

"I'll always be with you Levi," she sighed, "no matter what."

I touched my forehead to hers, admiring those gorgeous sapphire blues that took my heart when I was only seven years old. "I love you Katherine…"

She smiled, "I-"she started to gasp, I started to cry more, "love you too Levi. My sweet sweet Levi."

And then, she slumped in my arms, her warm breath hitting my neck as her head hit my shoulder, that warm breath never coming back again.

Sobs emitted from me, and soon they became they became louder and louder. I screamed, letting out my agony and heart break, wishing for the world to burn down right now. I clutched my dead love in my arms, "Katherine, please…" I whispered, "Come back to me…"

No reply came.

I must have been there for a good half hour, I was numb to the cold air, not caring if I died here. But that was when I heard the footsteps. Two figures emitted, Erwin and….

Shit, Katherine's sister.

She froze, and stared, "Katherine…?"

And then she started to run, Erwin caught up with her, grabbing her from behind and keeping her away. He started whispering things into her ear, trying to bring comfort. Her cries of her sister's name would haunt my thoughts for the rest of my life.

Erwin dragged her away as others started to show, Henge fell to her knees when she saw her. She, too, started her own cries. Slowly, bringing herself to her childhood friend, I sat holding Katherine in my arms, frozen, not in my right mind. Henge started to reach towards her when I snapped, I held Katherine closer and snarled at Henge, "Get away from us." Henge flinched and scurried away. Then the MP's showed up.

A fat shit attempted to grab Kathie from me, "come on man it's cold and I'd like to sleep tonight. Give me the body and I'll turn it in."

He touched her shoulder, I grabbed his hand and pulled his fingers back completely, they stayed bended in an unnatural way. I stood and went to my horse, grabbing a sword off my gear before turning it on the crowd of all three factions. "Anyone" I said slowly, "touches her, and I will _fucking kill you. Keep your filthy hands off of her." _

I balanced her with one hand, the left holding the sword. But she was heavy, and I was growing tired, I waited for her to move, to tell them to leave her be, but she didn't move. She never woke back up.

General Pixis emerged from the weary crowd, "Levi, my boy," he held his hands up, "I mean no harm to Katherine. You both know I treated her like my own, she was my niece after all," he took a hesitant step towards me. I raised my sword, eyes narrowing, "no, you aren't. You were just a family friend that took her in when her parents died."

Pixis nodded, "I may be so, but her parents entrusted us both to her car-"

"AND LOOK AT HOW THAT ENDED!" I shouted "WE BOTH DID A SHITTY FUCKING JOB AND NOW MY FIANCEE AND YOUR 'NIECE' IS DEAD TOO!"

Pixis flinched, "Levi please, Katherine wouldn't want you to hurt anyone tonight, other than who's responsible. But we'll hunt them down later. For now, we need her to see a doctor," he gulped, "so she can sleep better."

"Sleep better?" I mumbled, my left arm lowering slowly. He nodded, "yes, sleep better," Pixis went up to us and held out his arms, "we have a… carriage, so she'll be warm too. I can hold her if you want."

I scowled, "no, I'll take her. Just show me the way."

I was sitting in the room outside of the… doctor's office as he examined Katherine. Henge sat next to me, rubbing small circles on my back, I was too tired to push her away, but I appreciated her attempt to comfort me. Erwin sat on my other side, silent.

"Where," I said finally," is Katherine's sister?"

"With Pixis at the King's palace, handling paperwork, and… arranging the funeral," Erwin sighed, "Pixis is going to give the girl to another family."

I looked up, "he's what?"

Henge pulled her hand away, "I think what you said earlier struck a chord, but Pixis thinks it might be best if she stayed with another family friend. Someone who lives in one of the Rose districts."

I stayed silent, and finally the doctor came out. I stood and walked up to him, not sure what to say.

His face was grim, "first off I'd like to start with I'm very sorry for your loss Commander Levi, Corporal Pearce was a good woman, as you know she volunteered a lot here to help us with the little ones." He studied my face slowly, probably taking note of how bleak I must look, "Now, Levi, I'll be completely blunt. Which is something you'd probably prefer, Katherine… suffered, greatly."

I looked away, "how… did they hurt her?"

The blonde man rubbed his face, "they had whipped her back four times, stabbed her stomach twenty times, slashed it three, she was raped multiple times, I wasn't able to tell by how many and she bled out from all of the torture."

"Am I… a bad person?" I muttered.

The man looked concern, "Commander?"

I shook my head, "forget what I said. I need to sleep, and have a funeral to arrange when I should be getting married in two days."

He nodded, "Of course, try to get plenty of rest Commander, and don't push yourself to hard these next couple weeks okay?"

"Tch, you don't know my limit as humanity's strongest then."

Katherine's sister moved to a family that had no attachment to her previous one, or me, or Pixis. She was happy, and continued with her life in the Scouting Legion, telling stories to her friends of how amazing of a fighter her sister was.

The day of the funeral, everyone went. The aristocrats, the middle class, the lower class, the King, the military, hell, even people from the underground world came. Henge, Erwin, and the King gave a eulogy, but me? No, these people didn't need to see me cry, I had no words to express how amazing of a soldier, person, sister, daughter, and lover she was. I just couldn't. I gave my eulogy after everyone left and as her body burned. I didn't dare look to see it turn black and to ashes. I couldn't. The King, however, saw it as a sign of disrespect and the bastard had me demoted from commander to _Lance Corporal Levi, _when that was supposed to be my fiancée's place, my wife…

I want to say that I was able to love again after that, that I fell for another. Katherine would have wanted me to be happy, but that wasn't possible for me. I didn't want to love again, and honestly I should just be focusing on what I do best. Killing titans. I also wish that I could say that I found her killers, but the bastards disappeared. And the bitch King said that it wasn't something I should fret over, that Katherine wouldn't want me to kill others for her. I marched out of that throne room with my middle finger high in the air and a resonate, "Fuck you," echoing in the room.

I was arrested later that day, but I was bought out by Henge two days later.

To this day, I wonder who did it. But now I had other problems to worry about, like five titan shifters and that damn beast titan threatening to kill everyone. Like my life couldn't get more perfect.


End file.
